Kung Fu Panda retold
by The little Writer that could
Summary: The movies made it a little clear that Po was a baby when Tai Lung was sent to prison. But what if he decided to go to Mr. Ping's, who already has Po living there as an infant, to get his mind off of being denied 'his' title? And when he finds out who is Dragon Warrior, will jealousy overcome him or is his friendship more important than a blank, golden piece of paper?
1. Prologue

Mr. Ping looked out his window from feeding his newly arrived panda son. He saw a burly snow leopard work in, looking very upset about something.

"I apologize sir," Mr. Ping said, setting the spoon he was feeding with down. "But it is the middle of the night and we are clo-,"

But the goose stopped talking when the leopard glared at him murderously.

"On second thought, I think I have time for one more customer." Mr. Ping said before he started cooking.

After a while, Mr. Ping came out and set the bowl of noodles on the table the leopard sat at.

"I-I hope you enjoy eating at Mr. Ping's noodle shop!" Mr. Ping said before he heard his son crying from lack of food.

As Mr. Ping went back to tend to him, the leopard took a sip on the broth and licked his lips at the taste.

"Well, now I know why this place is becoming big talk."

Mr. Ping heard that and smiled to him though the window.

"I'm glad you like it!" He said.

"I am too. Actually lightened my mood a little."

Mr. Ping came back out with a trail of food, which the panda baby followed and ate. They both sat down in the seat in front of the leopard, who didn't bother to protest.

"Why were you in such a bad mood, may I ask?" Mr. Ping asked aas the panda ate dumplings off of a plate.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I hate for people to leave with a frown, and talking makes people feel better."

The leopard groaned, believing that to be rubbish, but decided to talk if it would get the goose to go away.

"As you may knew, I am Tai Lung, a kung fu student in the Jade Palace."

Tai Lung waited for Mr. Ping to ask for an autograph or something, but was confused when it never came.

"You are one of those kung fu guys?"

"You don't know me?" Tai Lung asked, still confused.

"I don't pay attention to that sort of thing. I'm a noodle folk, not a lover of Kung Fu."

Tai Lung didn't know what to think of that, but kept talking.

"Anyway...recently, I was denied of something that I practically worked all my life for. To blow off steam, I came down here to eat at the famous noodle shop, which is this noodle shop. So, here I am."

Mr. Ping listened to the whole explanation until he could speak.

"Well...What will you do now?"

"It's obivous..." Tai Lung said. "Of course, I'll be training at the Jade Palace. It's what I'll be doing for the rest of life with no change or any more expectations..."

Tai Lung stood and was about to leave.

"Tai Lung! Wait!"

Tai Lung looked back at Mr. Ping, who was holding Tai Lung's unfinished bowl.

"It sounds like things aren't the best for you, so why don't you..."

Mr. Ping hesitated, a little shaky about asking the question.

"Why don't I what?" Tai Lung said, annoyed by the sudden pause.

"...work volunteer time at the noodle shop?"

Tai Lung turned around fully at the goose, who he was straighting to believe was very dense for asking that question.

"What? How will that help?"

"My father once let an homeless ex-criminal, who was down on his luck, work at the noodle shop as a waiter. Not only did he earn enough money to buy his own home, but he was able to turn his life around and became a happier person!"

"...it was a bad idea at first, wasn't it?"

"Well, he admitted to stealing a majority of the money they made and gave it back!"

Tai Lung pinched the bridge of his snout.

"Even so, I'm not an ex-criminal, or a criminal of any kind."

"I know! But maybe working here will drive you out of your little funk, Tai Lung." Mr. Ping said. "Plus, I need some help waiting tables. What do you say?"

Tai Lung groaned.

"Fine, but I will stop if I find no satisfaction in it." He said.

"It is good with me." Mr. Ping said. "You won't be disappointed at seeing the happy faces of customers first thing in the morning!"

Mr. Ping walked to his door.

"Wait a minute, don't I have to pay for the noodles?"

"It is okay, I'll make it free for you."

Mr Ping placed the bowl on the ground.

"Come along, Bohai. Noodles are here for you!"

The baby panda Bohai, who finished the plate, fell off the seat and crawled to the noodles.

"Bohai?" Tai Lung asked as Bohai ate. "_That's_ the name you came up with?"

"What? What's wrong with it?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Nothing. He's just...looks more like a _Xiao Po _to me."

With that, Tai Lung walked back to the Jade Palace. Mr. Ping looked at _Bohai_ with a pondering stare.

"...He does, doesn't he?"


	2. Seven Years later

"Tai Lung! Noodles for table 5!" Mr. Ping asked. "Po! table 7!"

"On it boss!"

"Got it dad."

Tai Lung and seven-year-old Xiao Po were now waiting tables. Tai Lung had decided to stay with this job. Of course, he still trains in the Jade Palace, and only works here on his free time. And when the Noodle Shop was closed at the time, he would just go out to the Bamboo Forest and train privately.

Nonetheless, Mr. Ping was right about Tai Lung feeling better. He still thought about the Dragon Scroll, but not as much as he use to. He found out that serving people with a smile and seeing smiles actually worked for him, as stupid as it sounded. There were the customers that pissed Tai Lung off at times, but they eventually got the message that he wasn't someone to just yell at for skipping their table.

This was mostly from the help of Mr. Ping and, mostly, Po. Po has been a little helping buddy for about a month now. Even before that, Tai Lung and Po started to form a little brother-big brother relationship and would sometimes play and talk with each other if it was a slow day.

Luckily, today was slow with only a few customers to tend to. Tai Lung and Po delivered to the appropriate table and sat at an empty one, Po with a bowl of noodles. Po, adopting a shy nature over the years, held his head down as he tried to speak.

"...Hey Tai Lung?" Po asked, grabbing his chopsticks.

"Yeah Po?"

"I wanted to ask..."

Tai Lung watched the child panda feddle with his sticks nervously and bite his lip.

"C'mon, you can ask me anything. I told you that before."

"Well...what's it like? Training at the Jade Palace?"

Tai Lung chuckled.

"That's all? I can answer that easily."

Po started to eat his noodles as he listened.

"Well, training is hard. It's fun going use to it, but is still hard. You can see why Kung Fu takes years to master. I guess I was working twice as hard to be the Dragon Warrior."

"Dragon Warrior?"

"One of the most powerful Kung Fu Warriors in the world. I unto think I was destined to be it, but..."

Tai Lung's face turned meloncholy.

"It was out of my reach from the beginning..."

"Oh..."

Tai Lung smiled once more.

"But that didn't distract from the fact that Kung Fu is not fun and games. My master, Shifu, especially won't make it fun for you."

"What's Master Shifu like?"

"A strict teacher to most people, but a good guy at the same time. A master that will make sure you know your stuff before you can even step foot on the battlefield."

Po shrunk a little at that.

"He sounds kinda mean as a master."

"He is nice once you get to know him. I should know, I've known him all my life. You just have to keep up with his lessons and be as perfect as you can."

Po held his head down again, go noticed by Tai Lung.

"Why'd you ask anyway?"

Po turned his head away from him. Tai Lung stared at him until he realized what Po wanted to ask him.

"Po, do you want to learn Kung Fu?"

Po blushed under his fur and nodded.

"I've seen you use yours once when you were in the Bamboo Forest." He said quietly. "I never seen it before, and I wanted to learn after seeing you. I don't think I can though..."

"Why not?"

"I'm a panda."

"Po, there's a master whose a fish and the very creator of Kung Fu is a tortiose. Pandas are no problem."

"But... Master Shifu won't like me since I'm not perfect. You said so..."

Tai Lung rose a brow before saying, "I don't exactly say that. I just meant that he may be a little...compulsive for some people's taste. That doesn't directly mean you-"

"B-But what if it does? He might kick me out on my first day."

Tai Lung chuckled.

"He won't do that. I wouldn't let him live down being mean to my best buddy anyway."

Po started to laugh as Tai Lung put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. The few customers there watched in amusement.

Po is the only one, besides his little sister, who he act this way towards. Anyone else would just get normal Tai Lung, good or bad mood. It was always a way to make him feel better when they were down.

But when Tai Lung stopped, he frowned when Po started to frown again and still felt unsure. Tai Lung put his paw under his chin to think of something until he got an idea.

"Mr. Ping!" Tai Lung said

Mr. Ping looked out the window.

"What is it, Tai Lung?"

"Since the Noodle Shop's closed tomorrow, would you mind if I took Po somewhere at that time?"

Mr. Ping shrugged.

"Well, I don't see why not!"

Po looked at Tai Lung.

"You're gonna take me training with you?" He asked.

"I'm gonna give you a little training until you get the courage of ask Shifu to train you." Tai Lung said. "And by the time you do, you'll already know a good chunk. So, what do you say?"

Po smiled excitedly and nodded.

-The next day-

Po sat at a table, wearing stitched up pants and shirt with a blue hat, waiting for Tai Lung.

"Po!"

Po smiled seeing Tai Lung with a large punching bag, but wasn't happy to see a tiger girl.

"Po, this is my little sister, Tigress." Tai Lung said. "She gonna be your training partner."

"Hi!" Tigress said waving at him.

Po waved but didn't say anything. He was comfortable interacting with people, which was ironic by the fact that his dad owns a noodle shop that people come to most of the time. He stood and walked to the two cats.

"We'll be back before dark, Mr. Ping." Tai Lung said before waving goodbye and walking away.

As they walked, Po stayed behind them, avoiding Tigress. But Tigress ran to the back with Po despite that.

"So, are you excited?" She asked.

Po yelped at hearing her next to him, but did answer with a nod. Tigress frowned.

"Are you okay, Po?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just a little...nervous."

Tigress giggled.

"It's okay. I'm a little nervous too since he agreed to help me perfect my kicks. But big brother will be a great tutor. And he'll have you ready to train with Shifu in no time."

"You think so?"

"I _know _so."

"We're here."

They stopped at a clearing of the Forest that had many homemade training dummies and obstacles.

"Wow..." Po said.

"We're gonna use these?" Tigress asked smiling.

"Some other time." Tai Lung said settling the bag down. "Now, I want you two to work with this. Be careful though, it had a habit of _swinging back at you_."

Tai Lung knew it was a bad pun, but he hated to pass it up.

"Ok? Who wants to go first?"

Po wanted to, but he backed away to let Tigress raise her hand.

"Ok Tig, show me what you got."

Tigress walked the dummy and attempted to spin and kick, but ended up falling on her face. Tai Lung sighed and shook his head.

"No Tigress." Tai Lung said. "You need to extended you leg a bit, and make sure you're close enough to hit it."

Tigress nodded and tried again. after about three more tries, Tigress was able to hit the bag with a spin kick.

"Now you got it, Tig!" Tai Lung said.

Tigress jumped for joy and moved aside to let Po walk up and try.

"I won't have to kick too, will I?" Po asked.

"No, you can hit it how ever you like."

Po nodded, and gulped with he looked at the bag. He extended his arm and gave the bag a light tap that barely made it Tigress and Tai Lung stared confused.

"...Okay that was decent." Tai Lung said. "But let's try to hit it harder, with a _punch_ instead of a _tap_."

Po nodded and tooked a deep breath with closed eyes. He opened his eyes and puched the bag back.

"So, how was tha-"

The bag came back up and hit Po in the nose, cauing the panda to fall. Tai Lung and Tigress immediately ran to his aid.

"Are you okay? Po, speak to me!" Tai Lung said worried.

"...That...was..._awesome_!"

They were surprised that Po got back up, talking about how he actually punched something without fear. Tigress eventually joined him in the mini celebrating while Tai Lung watched as the two were happy about their first tries.

"Hey, maybe if you work hard enough, could be Dragon Warrior." Trigess said. "Or me! Or both us become Dragon Warriors!"

This wasn't Tai Lung expected, nor did he want it.

"What do you think, big brother?" Tigress asked smiling.

Tai Lung sighed, feeling uncomfortable with this question.

"Listen you two." Tai Lung said, crouching to the their level. "My advice?...lower any expectations of being 'Dragon Warrior'."

Po and Tigress frowned.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because not just anyone can be it. And if you work you're whole life to become something that could be out of your reach anyway, it will eat at you for a long time..."

Tai Lung didn't like the way they hung their heads in disappointment. He did not like talking like this towards them, but it was the truth. But He couldn't just leave them like that.

"But!"

They looked back at Tai Lung.

"I'm not saying it's impossible for at least one or both of you to be Dragon Warriors." He said, ruffling both their giggling heads. "And who knows, maybe you'll make the best Dragon Warriors is history."

Tigress smiled at that, as well as Po. Now that was a better look for them in Tai Lung's view.

"Now, let continue with a few more punches and kicks." Tai Lung said as Po and Tigress were still thinking about Dragon Warrior.


	3. Tai's Birthday part 1

Tai Lung's paws started to glow a blue color.

"Ready Po?"

Twenty-year-old Po stood a good distance away from Tai Lung, with his chest and belly puffed out.

"I'm always ready, Master Tai Lung." Po said with a serious face.

Tai Lung ran towards Po and hit his belly, making blue energy came on to Po's body. After a few seconds, Po started giggling, then laughing, while round on the ground.

Tai Lung sighed.

"You can't control your laughter, can you?"

"I-I'm sorry. I'm trying t-to control it, but it tickles t-too much!" Po continued to laugh.

"That's because your...fur prevents you from feeling the paralaysis that that attack was suppose to you. It only gives you a tickling feeling that you have to resist to get a hit in, or the enemy will still use it against you. Just make sure you don't get hit in the back."

"Why?"

Tai Lung hit Po in the back. This time, Po froze and fell on the ground.

"That's why."

Tai Lung hit a few points in his back, letting Po move again.

"Well, whoseever dumb enough to come against me won't reach my back once I unleash these! Haw! Chop! Punch!"

Po made sounds and started to hit the air like he was fighting someone, making Tai Lung happy. Po had really broken out his shell since they started. It was some very good progress, along with teaching him some useful kung fu. Tigress would still train with them sometimes, because she liked having Po as a training partner and Po was still wary about asking to train at the Jade Palace.

"You really think you'll be strong enough to keep someone from getting behind you." Tai Lung asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, because there will be no enemy who can surpass-"

Po was on the ground again, held by a twenty-year-old Tigress this time.

"You were saying?" Tigress asked smirking.

"That doesn't count! I wasn't ready!" Po mumbled into the ground.

Tigress laughed and remembered why she was there.

"Sorry guys, but Master Shifu said that was need to end this early for...something."

"Something?" Po asked.

"He wasn't too clear."

Tigress pulled Tai Lung's arm.

"May as well get back now then." Tai Lung said.

Tai Lung followed Tigress, but came back for Po.

"You wanna come over?"

Po stopped his walking and rubbed the back of his head.

"I told you, I don't-"

"It's not to ask him. It's my birthday and wanted to spend time with my little student for a while."

"You know I'm far from little now, right?" Po asked, motioning to his belly.

"Doesn't stop me. So, what do you say?"

Po looked at him, then at the mountain that held the Jade Palace.

"Sorry, I'll miss out of this on this one."

Tai Lung frowned and sighed. They still haven't knocked down that wall yet. It seems it needed more time, but Tai Lung wasn't too patient. Po was lucky that he was a friend of his.

"Okay." Tai Lung said following Tigress. "See you next week, Po."

"You too, Tai Lung." Po said walking his own way.

Po walked into the Noodle Shop.

"Hello Po!" Mr. Ping said, cleaning tables. "You home rather early today."

Po walked to her goose father and helped him with the tables.

"He said he had to go back to the Palace early." Po said. "Master Shifu had something for Tai Lung."

"That's right! It's Tai Lung's birthday today! Why aren't you with him?"

"Yeah. Well...They're doing something at the Jade Palace and I decided not to go."

Mr. Ping looked at Po in confusion.

"What?" He asked. "Why?"

"Uh...I didn't think they'd like me."

"But It would mean something for Tai Lung if you came along to spend his birthday with him."

"I know, but-"

"Did you even wish him a happy birthday?"

Po was about to say something, but remembered that he didn't say that to Tai Lung. Mr. Ping knew what the silence meant and went into the kitchen. He came back out with a box.

"Well, you can at least wish him a happy birthday, and deliver the cake." Mr. Ping said. handing the box to Po.

"Wait, don't someone usually _come_ to get the cake for Tai Lung?" Po asked.

"They didn't show up. So, we're delivering to them." Mr. Ping said.

Po wanted to protest, but his father was right. After all, it's not going to be too long. Just deliver the cake, say 'Happy Birthday' to Tai Lung, and be on his way.

"Okay dad..."

Po walked out the Noodle Shop, to the Jade Palace

-Kitchen (Jade Palace)-

"Surprise!"

Tai Lung laughed at seeing four of the Furious Five, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis, and his Master, Shifu, gathered around the table, which was covered in Tai Lung's favorite foods.

"All this for me?" Tai Lung said as he and Tigress sat down. "You shouldn't have."

Mantis hopped on Tai Lung's shoulder.

"Happy 38th Birthday, Tai Lung." He said. "Hope you appreciate it, because do you know how hard it was to find half of this?"

Crane looked on the table as if looking for something.

"Monkey, weren't you suppose to get the cake?" Crane asked.

"...Crap!"

As Monkey left to get the cake, Shifu was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So..." Shifu said, smiling at Tai Lung. "Where's Po?"

Tai Lung stopped eating his food and looked at Shifu.

"Po?"

"You said you were sure he was coming here, and I am quite curious to meet him."

"You two talk so much about him in private, we're all curious!" Mantis said.

Tai Lung and Tigress looked at Mantis.

"That's right, I easedrop." Mantis said eating a dumpling.

"Well, he..." Tigress stopped talking.

"He's not coming again, is he?" Viper asked.

"He's a big fan, very nervous to meet any of you." Tai Lung said.

"He's just scared none of you will like him." Tigress added.

"None of us are mean." Mantis looked at Tigress. "Well, _that_ mean. He's shouldn't be afraid of us unless he's some kind of attacker."

"Trust me, he'll faint before he does that." Tai Lung said, chuckling.

-Bottom of Jade Palace stairs-

Po sneezed out of nowhere. Someone was talking about him,, but he didn't focus on it. He stared up at the Jade Palace, which seemed farther up than it would be farther back.

Po gulped.

_'It's okay Po...'_ He thought with his eyes closed. _'Just take deep breaths...'_

As he was taking breaths, he didn't notice the monkey running down the stairs to him.

"Hey! Is that the cake?"

Po yelped and opened his eyes to the monkey.

"Y-You're Master Monkey!" He said.

"Yep!" Monkey said with a smile and a foot under his chin like a hand. "And I have a guess that you are that Xaio Po the panda guy that Tai Lung and Tigress talks about."

"How'd you know?"

"You're the only panda in the Valley of Peace."

"Oh! Right! I forget sometimes!" Po laughed nervously, not really knowing what to say. "Wait, they talk about me?"

"Yeah! You get some good and decent praises from the both of them, especially Tai Lung. He said that you show some good improvement in a lot of moves you worked on for a while. he must work you to the bone for that."

Po rubbed the back of his head, blushing under his fur.

"I think he's just being nice, and Tai Lung would be strict but he would take it easy on me when at my worst."

"Don't be so sure about just being nice. When we are at our worst, he didn't know the meaning of being nice or taking it easy. He often acted as if _he's_ our master, and not Shifu, when we don't preform well enough. You have to be a special kind of S.O.B. for him not to chew your head off when he's in that kind of mood."

Po didn't know what to say to that.

"Hey! That's the cake right?" Monkey asked.

"Uh, Yeah!" Po said. "The guy who was suppose to come get it didn't show. So, I'm delivering it."

"I was suppose to get it." Monkey said, sighing at his forgetfulness. "But since you're here, wanna come up and hang around for a spell?"

"I have to...sure. Why not?"

Po followed Monkey to the Jade Palace, silently hoping the others were as nice as Master Monkey.


	4. Tai's Birthday part 2

Po was winded by the time they got to the top.

"I know how you feel." Monkey said, slightly winded himself. "You get used to it after a while."

They were able to find the kitchen.

"Everyone, I got the cake!" Monkey said. "I also have a guest."

Po wanted to say something, but he just waved on the count of the words being stuck in his throat.

"Hi, you must be Po." Viper said.

"Y-You know me?"

"You're the only panda in the Valley." Crane said.

"Oh yeah, keeping forgetting..." Po laughed nervously.

"Come inside." Mantis said. "We're having a little birthday feast."

The minute the word _feast_ was said, Po shut the door of the kitchen with an excited smile and sat at an available seat.

"You would sit down for food." Tigress said.

Po and Tigress raspberries at each other playfully.

"I see you two are very close as they've been saying." Shifu said, chuckling.

Po had just noticed that Shifu was there and was immediately nervous again. Shifu frowned at seeing Po shrink back at seeing him.

"It is okay, Po." Shifu said. "There's no need for fear. You can be open with us-"

"I wore underwear on my head when I was three." Po said subconsciously.

They all just stared at Po.

"…not that open." Shifu said.

"Sorry…"

Po decided to grab his own food and started eating very quickly.

"You might want to slow down there, Po." Crane said. "You might start choking."

"I will?"

Po spits some food out on the table.

"Oh no!" Po started to eat more as he apologized.

This worried the others, but Tai Lung knew he needed to calm down.

"Po! _PO!_" Tai Lung grabbed Po's face. "Relax…"

Po stopped.

"Now…eat these mint leaves." Tai Lung had four in his hand. "They'll calm you down. That and there's a lot of food here that makes anyone's breath smell like dead animal."

Po grabbed the leaves and stuck them in his mouth to chew.

"Good. Now Po, no one here is going to bite you." Tai Lung said, letting go of Po. "Just speak to them how you'd speak to us."

Po gulped.

"Okay, I'm calm."

"So Po," Crane started, not wanting to bring back what just happened. "Your dad owns the noodle shop Tai Lung works at?"

"Y-Yeah. He's always try to talk me into taking over the Shop, but I'm more interested in Kung Fu than noodle making. It was because Tai Lung did it sometime when he worked, and I would sometimes followed him when he trained in private."

"And when you started getting trained by him, he didn't brake anything, did he?" Mantis asked. "If he did, we apologize."

"No! Nothing like that!" Po said. "Trust me. If he did, my dad would have fired Tai Lung a long time ago."

"I wouldn't do that to my little buddy anyway?" Tai Lung said, ruffling the fur on Po's head.

"I told you, I'm not little." Po said, laughing.

"Definitely not little." Monkey said, referring to his stomach. "No offense."

"None taken. I make fun of myself sometimes."

After that, they were all just talking to each other with ease, making Po a little more comfortable with them. There were a few jokes about Tai Lung, Po ate a good majority of the food, and it all lasted for the entire day.

As it was starting to get dark, everyone was helping to clean everything. Shifu looked at Po, who was eating some leftovers, with a hand under his chin in a thinking manner.

"Po?"

Po looked at Shifu, hoping he wasn't upset for whatever reason.

"May I speak with you in another room?"

Shifu and Po went to the in the hall. Tai Lung watched as they left.

"I'm going to use the restroom." He said before leaving.

Tai Lung walked and overheard Shifu and Po walking in one of the vacant rooms.

"How well does Tai Lung train you?"

"He trains me greatly, Master."

"Then, you would be well enough to participate in the choosing tomorrow?"

Tai Lung froze in his place.

"Choosing?" Po asked. "As in the Dragon Warrior Choosing? It's _tomorrow_?!"

"Oh yes."

"That is so awesome! Wait...why did we come in here to say that?"

"Well, I didn't want to talk about it in front of...Tai Lung."

"Oh..."

Tai Lung wanted to burst in and yell at Shifu for this, but he decided to continue to listen.

"And you wanted me to...join in?"

"_If_ you're as good as we've heard. I want to see you in our training hall to see if you're well enough to be in the Choosing. And if you're not, you still can have a spot to train at the Jade Palace. What do you say, Po?"

_'Say no!'_ A voice in Tai Lung's head said, as if he was actually yelling it at Po.

"It's an offer I can't refuse, master!"

"Very good! Now follow me to the training hall."

Tai Lung growled at this and stormed off to the restroom, then the Hall of Heroes.

Oogway smiled as he meditated on his peach tree wood staff. He heard Tai Lung stomping.

"What could be the matter, Tai Lung?" Oogway said, slowly moving down his staff. "If it is the matter of your birthday, I deeply apologize for not attending the party."

Tai Lung took a deep breath to calm himself down and bowed respectfully.

"It's not that, Master Oogway." Tai Lung said. "It's just that...the student I was training with Tigress for thirteen years-"

"Oh! You mean Po?" Oogway asked walking to him. "I think I saw him coming up here."

"He did. Everyone took a liking to him quickly."

"And what it the matter with that?"

"Shifu took a liking to him! Enough to suggest that he should participate in the Dragon Warrior Choosing tomorrow!"

Tai Lung excepted Oogway to be angry at this, but the tortiose kept that smile on his face. Oogway simply walked to his a hundred lit candles and started to blow them out, one by one.

Tai Lung watched this disbelief as Oogway signaled for him to wait as he continued.

_'Screw this!'_ Tai Lung said, blowing out the rest of the candles with his kung fu.

Oogway looked at Tai Lung, still smiling.

"Aren't you mad about this?!"

"Not really."

"And why not?"

"Because Shifu and I discuss it all ready. You got us truly curious of his abilities and wanted to see his potential for Dragon Warrior. I even meditated on the thought, and the universe gave me a sign to agree. We were waiting a long time for him to gain the courage to meet us."

Tai Lung was shocked at this.

"A-And you never brought it up to me?!"

Oogway's face was now more stern.

"Actually Tai Lung, I _did_ bring it up to you many times. And each time, you tuned me out without trying to listen."

"What did you expect? After how I blew up in Shifu's face about not being the Dragon Warrior years ago, I barely wanted to go to the next Choosing. I almost didn't, but now Po could join and..."

Tai Lung sat crossed on the ground, unsure about what to do.

"So...Will he be..."

"If I was sure, he'd be Dragon Warrior by now. We are going to have to wait until tomorrow to see that."

Oogway walked away.

"You know Tai Lung," Oogway said stopping. "the greatest purpose can be given to the most unexpected person, especially if having been trained for that unexpected purpose."

"You know, I can go _one day_ without your cryptic quotes, Master Oogway."

Oogway chuckled as he walked away.

Tai Lung sighed and stood to go you the training hall. He opened the door and sure enough, Po was going the training obstacles with Shifu and the Five watching. Tai Lung watched the whole section and the only problems Po had really was the fire pit and the jade turtle. He didn't do the hoops for obvious reasons.

Po came back to Shifu, covered in soot from the fire pit, and bowed in respect.

"So? How what that?" Po asked with a hopeful look.

Shifu looked with a blank look. Po frowned, thinking he was going to get rejected. It's kind of what Tai Lung was hoping to happen.

Shifu smiled.

"It is much like Tai Lung said. You show much potential." He said. "Very well, you will be able to participate with the Five."

Tai Lung watched Po jump up and down happily.

"Thank you, Master Shifu!" Po said, wanting to hug the elderly red panda. "I'm gonna go tell my dad that-..."

Shifu was confused about Po's abrupt pause until he looked back at Tai Lung, who they all just noticed was there.

"Tai Lung...We were-"

"No need to say anything, Master." Tai Lung said, walking to them with an unreadable smile. "I heard you. And even though I'm not too thrilled about not being Dragon Warrior, it would be great to see one of you be Dragon Warrior. Especially you, Po."

Po smiled.

"Wait a minute." Viper said. "You didn't look so thrilled when you found out about the Choosing a week ago."

"She has a point." Crane said. "What's different now?"

"What's different is that I'm in a better mood from that fact that I had a good time on my birthbay with some people I care about. And from the fact that Po finally came up here to meet every-"

Tai Lung stopped when Po gave him a bear hug.

"Thanks Tai!" Po said. "And thank you Master Shifu! I'm gonna go tell my dad!"

Tai Lung watched Po run away to go tell Mr. Ping about what happened.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Shifu asked.

"Of course I am." Tai Lung said walking to the bunkhouse.

Tai Lung wasn't okay in the slightest. Tomorrow was the day the dragon warrior choosing, meaning someone will have the destiny that he thought he didn't care about anymore. It was giving him a bad feeling. He only hoped this wouldn't effect his relationship with anyone, including Shifu, Tigress, and even Po.


	5. The Choosing part 1

Tai Lung waited next to one of the vacant rooms, which had Po changing in it.

"Po, at the speed you're going with this, the Choosing will be over by the time you're done." He said.

"Just one more minute." Po called from the room.

"You said that a minute ago."

"Well, I mean it this time."

Tai Lung rolled his eyes, but still waited for the panda. Sure enough, Po did come out a minute later.

"How do I look?"

Tai Lung looked at Po. The panda was wearing new orange silk pants instead of the ones look like stitched up patches of cloth. He also wore a lavender bead bracelet on each wrist and ankle, above his dark brown shoes.

Tai Lung chuckled at the nearly displeased look Po had as they walked outside.

"You look uncomfortable. You sure you don't wanted to wear your usual clothes?"

"I'm fine, Tai. Yeah, I more comfortable with my other clothes, but I don't want to dress like that on an important day like this!"

"I don't think people will care if you wear your old pants."

"Maybe, but if I'm going to probably be Dragon Warrior, I may as well-"

Po looked at Tai Lung and notice his expression souring.

"…Are you okay watching this?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Aren't you still kind of-"

"Yes I am, but that's not going to stop me from cheering you all on. Don't worry about me."

Po nodded as they started down the stairs to the field that the Choosing took place. Down below was the Furious Five, but Shifu and Oogway wasn't there yet. Po looked at the crowd that chatted among themselves, waiting patiently for the Choosing to start.

Po took a deep breath at seeing the many people. The whole Valley must be here to watch this. It brought him a little comfort that he was able to spot his father in the crowd, trying to sell noodles. Said goose even looked his way and waved at him. That gave him more comfort, but not much.

"Nervous panda?"

Po yelped as he sees Shifu and Oogway walking next to him and Tai Lung.

"A-A little…"

"Don't be." Shifu said. "It's a way to slip up while doing Kung Fu."

That made Po feel a little worse and it showed on his face.

"Nice father…" Tai Lung said to Shifu in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm just saying to take a few deep breaths and you're going to be fine."

Po took a few breaths before reaching the bottom of the stairs. Po stood next to the five. Tigress looked over to Po.

"Are you ready, Po?"

Po looked back with a smile, and nodded.

The gong ringer saw them and bangs the gong to get everyone's attention.

When that was done, Shifu cleared his throat.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace! It is my great honor to present to you... Tigress! Viper! Crane! Monkey! Mantis! The Furious Five!"

Po watched as the five made their entrances to the crowd.

"But they aren't the only one in this! Tai Lung, would you like to do the honors?"

"Certainly Master." Tai Lung said walking up. "I have my own student join in to becoming Dragon Warrior. Many of you may know him already but for those who don't, I'll introduce to Xiao Po."

Po inhaled and leaped into the air. He did a spiral down to the ground, making a few people think he was gonna to crash. He was able to bounce off his hand and do a bear style pose after landing on his feet.

Po exhaled and smiled as people applaud for him. Monkey noticed his look.

"You got dizzy, didn't you?" He asked.

"Kinda~" Po said dizzily.

Monkey chuckled as Shifu speaks up again.

"Let the Choosing begin!"

Po watched at five took their own tests. He was set to go last, right after Tigress. He listened to everyone cheer them all on and even heard Tai Lung doing some cheering of his own. But the more he watched the five, the more unsure he was getting about how people will react to his performance, and feeling like accepting this offer was a _big_ mistake. Especially since he was nothing compared to the five. He was trained by Tai Lung, but they were trained by Master Shifu, which was really showing in the Choosing.

It didn't make it better to see Tigress' test. Even the person he trained with for about thirteen years was showing such amazing skill. Po felt like a shy little kid again, just wanting to get this over with.

"Believe me, folks! You haven't seen anything yet!"

Po was pulled back by Shifu's voice.

"Now without further ado, here is Tai Lung's student Xiao Po."

Po took one last breath before stepping forward.


	6. I apologize for the absence, not chapter

I apologize for my lack of action. I haven't been able to access a computer I could use Word on. More chapters will come, but it will take a while


End file.
